Most car buyers start the automotive shopping process by doing research on the Internet. Automotive research sites such as KBB.com and Edmunds.com monetize this traffic by selling vehicle quote requests that have been generated by visitors of the research site to motor vehicle dealers. The emergence of the Internet as a research tool has resulted in an increase in the number of quote requests. This increase in quote requests has diluted the quality of leads and made it difficult for dealers to understand the value of these leads to their dealerships. Given the high cost and inconsistent quality of Internet leads, there exists a need for improved ways for dealers to quickly evaluate the quality of the lead to help in their current and future lead purchase decision making.